falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Manhatten Wasteland/Empire Wasteland
Location The Manhatten Wasteland is the broughs of Manhatten,the Bronx,and Brooklyn. Factions The factions in the Empire are the Lone Spears, the Brotherhood of Steel,and the Chinese Esponage Contigency. The Lone Spears The Lone Spears are lead by a Pre-War ghoul called Inferno.This faction constintly fights for control of Manhatten and the suposive weapon stash in the sealed Vault 60.They currently control the Brooklyn bridge,lower Manhatten and a excavation project of Vault 60. Brotherhood of Steel Elder Deconson Hens is the commander of the Empire wasteland detachment.He pushs for the total control of the wasteland and the extermination of the Lone Spears. Their status is unknown. C.E.C Ghoulified chinese soilders that set of the nuclear reactor meltdown in the 2060s.Small remants are still around the heart of Brooklyn. Conditions The Empire Wasteland is heavaly iratiated with most areas having lethal doses that can be contracted in seconds.It is extremly rare to find a normal human being because the magority of the population are ghouls or some of the intelegent super mutants from Vault 87 that now aid the Brotherhood of Steel detachmant there.Only a small amount of survivers from Raven Rock wandered into Staten Island and set up a water trade. However, in 2298, the C.E.C launched 2 nuclear bombs that were placed in the Grand Central terminal and they detonated in Albany.It is also believed that the Lone Wanderer helped a jet cartel to get to the Chrysler building for a handsome reward.He later left his dogs puppy from Dogmeat,to a lone boy named Albert Dawn. Timeline of the Empire Wasteland 2077- 16,000 people head into Vault 60 as part of the social experiment -Young Inferno falls ucounsious at the Vault 60 entrance due to the nuclear detonations 2083- At 12 years old,Inferno encounters a ghoul named Yiu -The CEC begins to start their operations in New York 2089-Inferno turns into a ghoul and joins his friend Yiu to find more survivors 2120-The Vault 60 entrance building collapses and seals the vault -Zung bomb 1 is started to be constructed 2157-Inferno,Yiu and a human named Frank form The Lone Spears with over 100 survivors. 2160-At the age of 78, Frank Henderson dies due to a stroke -FEV is discovered in the Cleansed Zone 3 2183-After over 60 years,the CEC finishs construction of Zung bomb 1 2219-The Lone Spears grow in military size and start digging out Vault 60 for pre war treasures. -A mutant named Harold becomes the third commander of the Lone Spears. 2220- The CEC starts the construction of the Zung bomb 2 -Harold leaves south for a mysterious reason 2278-A Brotherhood of Steel knight travels with a jet cartel to the Chrysler building for a hanesome reward -The BoS sends a small millatary detachment of 50 to Brooklyn 2283-Vault 87 super mutants settle in a bunker near Wall Street and open trade with wastelanders -Inferno sends Yiu to the super mutant settlement for peaceful trading -Inferno begins to record his first holotape recording and sends it to Cleansed Zone 3 2284-Neogotions with the super mutants work out as a magority and the mutants open trade with the Lone Spears but some leave and succsessfully intrgrate into the BoS there 2290-Inferno declares war on the Bos due to the assanation of Yiu by a Bos Knight -The Vault 60s door is excavated and seen for the first time in over 200 years 2292-Inferno records his last holotape recording and is killed in his recording building by a frag grenade 2293-A super mutant from the Wall Street Trade,Fawkes, becomes the first leader of the Lone Spears -Vault 60 is opened for the first time and the only working piece of technolgy there is the G.E.C.K 2298- The G.E.C.K is activated in Central Park and it becomes the capital of the Lone Spears - The CEC launches Zung bomb 1 and 2 which is incomplete and they detonate in Albany. 2300-The Lone Spears establishes itself as a republic and it annex's Central Park,Brooklyn,and Governers island Category:Locations